Lost Logos
Notice: '''This creepypasta has the theme concept from Lost 70s to 2000s commercials. The reason this creepypasta is named "Lost Logos" is because I wanted to make a collection of Lost Logos. However, there are differences in the story, so don't say it's a ripoff. So, one day, I was on YouTube watching logos back in the day, when about the most horrifying thing I ever saw happen in a internet happened. I searched up some logos from 1971. That's when I came across a video called, "Lost Logos". I realized the person that made this video name was "KillRapeDeath666SatanLogos". This made me a little horrified, because I did not think YouTube would allow such a name like that. I made a huge mistake by clicking the video. I would never do that again. It began with the ending credits of some show from 1970. The last of the credits lasted for 12 seconds before fading out into black. It cut to the PBS 1971 logo. It was in poor quality, and the sound was replaced with ominous whistling in the static. It faded to black once again, but this time, it lasted for 22 and a half seconds, then it cut to a disturbing picture of P-Head. It had red eyes with blood coming out of them. The announcer said, "This is not PBS..." Then, it showed a black and white P-Head with blood. There was text above him that said, "YOU'RE NEXT!". After the PBS logo, I scrolled down to the comments section and It said this: "YOU HAVE TO DIE. I WANTS YOU TO WIN. LET YOU DIE RIGHT NOW!" At first, I thought it was just a pissed off kid who hated some videos, You usually may have to pause the video to write a comment, but he did not. But still, I ignored the comments and proceeded to continue the video. The second logo was a Klasky Csupo logo. The video was playing normal, but the eyes of Splaat were black and the pupils were dark red and the lips were bleeding and Splaat was really dark red and he said wanna play and the text said: "You’re Next, I know where you live...", instead of Klasky Csupo, and the Splaat was red and it was creepy then he jump scared. I knew that I should've stop watching this video, but I don't want to quit watching this, because I wanna see what happens next. The third logo was the worst one of all it was a THX Logo. This one looked like the Digitally Mastered one, which is the one that starts out with the blue box on the outside. That same blue box turned red. Not blood red, not "spooky" red, just..red. The text on the screen changed into something different. It stated this on screen: "However, we have also been working on tests on the ears, and would like to mention about the person who is watching this." The text faded, and then another group of text appeared on screen as the typical death note intro played: "This test will not make you fail, nor win. You'll forget about the test and started to focus on what you have done, and why you have done these terrible events. Maybe to a love one, maybe to someone that we don't know. But all we know is that what you did will not be allowed under any short of the Disney brand, let alone any brand you'll be into with many theme parks around the world." "....Things aren't so happy after all, aren't they?" The death note grew louder than you would even expected, and would of hurt your ears, making them ring. "We know what you did, and you cannot change that, ever." The pitch grew louder, and louder, and louder, until you can start screaming on how much it can hurt you. Yet, it did not break the glass you'll be put in. "We are always watching. Everybody is watching you feel this way, and we are deeply sorry for that. But things must be the way they are." The note will start to make you feel uneasy, yet scared. Its like it make your mind feel like you're getting beat up or something worse. "Oh, and one more thing." The sound has cut off, like a snap and now you can only see the red square. The text then appeared: "The Audience is listening" The death note has reached to its loudest point, its like the end of the THX iconic death note, but way, way, WAY, louder than it was before. This made you to lose your eardrums, and now will leave you with marks around your ears as you fade into your knockout. The last thing you see is the THX logo, and you can see a little bit of green around it before the logo ended. This really horrified me, but hey, the video was half way over, so I just watch the rest. the fourth one was normal it was the Sony wonder logo. The only things that changed was a little bit on the color, but none of the less it was fine. And yes, I took a screenshot of that. the 5th one was the scariest it was the adult swim bumper The clip begins on a hill with the words “The Dawn Is your Doom” in red in the top left. A weird set of red clouds appear, then the sun appeared and turns the red clouds into a face. The sky turns darker the sun got brighter. For unknown the video goes out of focus and cuts out. All while errie music plays. The last one was the badest one of all it was a Viacom logo not just any v of doom its v of blood. they had a red background i got scared about it then a viacom preseatation logo zooms up but is not a any logo i ever see all in bloody and meat fonts a background music playing but is in g-major and disorded then a v of blood zooms into screen in orgen bloody and guts in the background theres is bnd head says you cant get away for it you stupid fucker i come in your house and kill you and your family how you like that you stupid fucking cunt then it ended I was in complete horror and really relieved when the video was over. I tried to report him. I scroll down the comments section again and it got another comment. This is what it said: "666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666THANKS YOU FOR WATCHING THIS VIDEO, BUT THE I WANTS ANOTHER LOGO. DALDKklfksiriegjofsofidjifjdroi93458932849woKJKFSJDLKFJSDJLRI4RG@*+)+)&)&’hhjjfkfkfkgkykiiukh" I replied with "Who the hell are you?", and I got one back, but there's a link, I click on it and it’s only a picture of a man's ankle split. I replied back with "What the fuck, dude?", and I got another reply, but it was just random letters, numbers, punctuation, and of course, randomly placed hyphens. I got really horrified and closed the browser, and turned the computer off. I was about to put the website back on my sofa, when I saw, on my pitch black computer screen, a box popped up in the middle, and it said: "KillRapeDeath666SatanLogos is coming for you." My computer was unplugged. I crapped and pissed myself, and ran to the bathroom, and I did not give a shit about what the message said. The next day, I went back on YouTube '''and everything was back to normal, and plus, I was searching that man and to my suprise he’s gone. I beginning to relax again and watch the logos back in the day, unfortunately I got the notification and it says: “أنت الضحية القادمة. سوف اصطيادك. الرجاء مدح الشيطان. قريبا ،سأكون التالي. ENDᗡNƎ” witch was translated to “You are the next victim. I will hunt you down. Please praise the devil. Soon, I will be next. ENDᗡNƎ”. The End.